


Hablando con la oscuridad

by sara_f_black



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La voz llega clara a sus oídos, aunque sabe que está sola. Tal vez tenga fiebre y delire, porque también puede verlo sentado al otro lado de la pequeña celda. Ojos oscuros, piel morena, una mancha escarlata sin forma en la camisa blanca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hablando con la oscuridad

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado durante el cautiverio en Somalia.

Un dolor lacerante la atraviesa de lado a lado. Probablemente tenga otra costilla rota. La inflamación en el ojo izquierdo arde y escoce, mientras que los pies majados y molidos piden unos cuidados que no llegarán.

Pero no importa tanto, porque el dolor quiere decir que sigue viva.

-Yo debería estar ahí.

La voz llega clara a sus oídos, aunque sabe que está sola. Tal vez tenga fiebre y delire, porque también puede verlo sentado al otro lado de la pequeña celda. Ojos oscuros, piel morena, una mancha escarlata sin forma en la camisa blanca. La mira con pena, aunque no está segura de que sea verdadera.

-Créeme Michael, no lo he olvidado.

Trata de encontrar una posición donde el pecho le duela menos. Aunque implique encararlo de nuevo.

-Lo siento, Ziva.

-No te disculpes, – masculla ella, sintiendo el ya familiar sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca – es signo de debilidad.

Escupe un poco de baba teñida de rojo. Los hombres de Saleem saben cómo golpear.

-Soy débil, estoy muerto – replica la figura, y puede ver su sonrisa sarcástica cada vez más clara, igual a cuando estaba vivo y se reía con ella en la cama.

Le dedica una mirada de desprecio, y él le devuelve una llena de lástima.

Tal vez deba aceptar que dentro de poco ella también estará muerta.

-Me traicionaste, no creerás que voy a lamentarlo – responde Ziva finalmente, el resentimiento brotando con la misma rapidez que la sangre corre a las heridas cuando son nuevamente abiertas, teñidas de pus blanco-amarillento, como algo que empieza a podrirse por dentro.

-¿Yo te traicioné? – Michael la mira sorprendido ante la acusación y ríe. Las risas se multiplican en sus oídos. – Yo siempre estuve con Mossad, Ziva. ¿Puedes tú decir lo mismo? Tú fuiste quien nos traicionó primero.

La sangre le hierve, y no tiene nada que ver con las heridas ni la fiebre.

-¡Seguí las órdenes del Mossad siempre! ¡Te oculté en Washington! ¡No le dije a Gibbs como encontrarte en Los Ángeles! ¡Te escribí desde una cuenta protegida de NCIS! ¡¿Qué querías de mí Michael?!

Se agita, se lleva una mano al pecho y el dolor la lacera de nuevo, acompañado de las respuestas que no quiere escuchar. El tono acusatorio y definitivo.

-¿Qué quería yo, o qué quería tu país? Seguiste órdenes porque eres una buena soldado… pero tu corazón no estaba con Israel. ¡Tú nos traicionaste! ¡Tú hiciste necesario que me enviaran a Estados Unidos! Yo debería estar donde estás tú, pero no es mi culpa no estarlo. Uno de tus americanos me asesinó.

Tony. Duele recordarlo. Tony con el brazo herido, Michael sangrando, ella viendo su mundo desmoronarse, sus secretos prontos a ser descubiertos…

-No son “mis” americanos – replica con la voz ronca. Hay otro líquido salado en su cara ahora, casi puede visualizar la tierra en su rostro formando líneas oscuras que bajan despacio. Cierra los ojos tratando de evitarlas, no quiero que Michael la vea llorar.

Olvida que ya no puede verla porque su risa cruel suena tan real como un año atrás en Marruecos, cuando reían juntos y Ziva trataba de dejar atrás lo que nunca debió asumir como propio.

-Es cierto, no te quieren con ellos. Te dejaron.

No, no quiere que haga eso. Hay heridas que duelen más que las que lleva en el cuerpo, y Michael las conoce, sabe llegar a cada una de ellas. Todas los noches la tortura con las mismas ideas, y solo los golpes de Saleem y sus hombres saben alejarlo.

-Tuvieron razón al hacerlo – admite con voz quebrada – Fallé.

Aplaude. El eco de los aplausos acompaña la risa que no para, y se inclina hacia ella, los ojos oscuros ardiendo como el fuego.

-Respuesta correcta, Ziva. Fallaste a tu país, fallaste al Mossad, le fallaste a tu padre, me fallaste a mí. Tu misión era espiar el NCIS, y terminaste provocando mi muerte. – su mano se acerca, acaricia su cara con brusquedad, atrás quedaron los toques suaves que acompañaban juramentos de amor inspirados según sabe ahora por órdenes de su padre – Pero, consuélate, tienes razón. Les fallaste a ellos también.

Es verdad. Puede sentirlo en cada célula adolorida de su cuerpo. Se agita, se sacude, quiere gritar, que el dolor nuble sus sentidos. No quiere pensar más, no quiere recordar.

-¡Moriré pronto! – grita Ziva, sus cuerdas vocales se resienten, faltas de agua y de uso – Pagaré por ello.

Las risas de Michael cesan entonces, aunque su rostro, burlón y cargado de la lástima que viene unida al desprecio, está tan cerca de ella que puede sentir su aliento.

-Y yo me quedaré a tu lado para que no puedas olvidarlo hasta el último momento.

\- - - - - -

Pueden escuchar sus gritos desde fuera de la celda, aunque no sean capaz de entender la mayoría. Los otros prisioneros están inquietos, y algunos hombres de Saleem temen que está poseída por algún espíritu inmundo.

Saleem no cree en esas cosas, le preocupa más la sombra de muerte que empieza a cernirse sobre ella.

-Está muy mal. – dice el doctor – Si quieres conseguir algo de ella, debe curarse primero. La fiebre la hace delirar.

En ese mismo momento, Saleem prohíbe más torturas a la prisionera. No la dejará morir antes de sacar alguna información de ella, aunque no sabe aún si podrá lograrlo.

No hay prisioneros más difíciles que los que desean abrazar la muerte.


End file.
